Chandler
|-|Base= |-|True Form= Summary Chandler is a member of the Demon clan. He is Meliodas’ old mentor. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B, higher at night | At least 6-B Name: Chandler, Pacifier Fiend Origin: Nanatsu no Taizai Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years old. (As Meliodas’ old mentor, he is definitely older than Estarossa, though that does not mean he has aged during the years after the Holy War) Classification: Demon, mentor Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura, Can reflect elemental/energy attacks and amplify them in the process, Can disperse elemental/energy attacks, Can manipulate the black "matter" on his body to form various forms and shapes (Created an aura of darkness), Morality Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Reality Warping, Summoning, Magic, Flight, Can create acidic saliva that’s strong against concrete, Shrunk Diane to be really tiny, His magical power increases during the night, Illusion Creation, Body Control, Transformation, which granted him Regeneration (Mid) | All previous abilities, plus Weapon Mastery Attack Potency: Country level, higher at night (Sent meteors towards the Seven Deadly Sins. Fought Post-Training King, Gowther with his heart restored, and a shrunken Diane with his magic power cut in half. Arthur compared his power to Zeldris') | At least Country level (Stated to be on a different level than his base form, the combined efforts of Ban, Post-Training King, Elizabeth, and Diane could not stop him. Easily killed Gloxinia and Drole) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Moved so fast that Merlin couldn’t sense him coming) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Class G+ Striking Strength: Unknown | At least Country Class Durability: Country level (Was injured by the Celestial Arrow of Gowther and King. Tanked King's Form Five: Increase barrage as well as his Form Two: Guardian's punch) | At least Country level (King's attacks did not harm him in the slightest. Tanked attacks from Gloxinia and Drole) Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range (with staff, claws & blades), tens of kilometers with attacks and abilities. | Hundreds of meters with his sword cane, tens of kilometers with attacks and abilities. Standard Equipment: His staff | His sword cane Intelligence: Skilled fighter Weaknesses: Absolute Order will be nullified if the mark is smeared. All Demons are vulnerable to Holy Magic, as it breaks down Darkness particles. Unlike an immortal, the injury is still retained after he heals himself, and larger injuries require much more exertion due to being based on magic power rather than an Immortal's regen, which is a trait. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Demon: Chandler is a demon, and can access his demonic heritage to give himself a large boost in physical capacity as well as other abilities. At night, his Magic Power increases. *'Full Counter' Enables Chandler to reflect magical attacks aimed at him back at the enemy, but with much greater power; therefore, the stronger the opponent's powers are, the stronger the user's power becomes. However, there are also many drawbacks to Full Counter; the user cannot initiate any attacks themselves, they would not be able to reflect attacks if the opponent does not allow them to read the nature and timing of their attacks, and only "power" attacks can be reflected; the ability is useless against indirect or physical attacks. Full Counter can only be used one at a time, though clones and the original can use it separately. *'Absolute Cancel:' By placing his staff over a spell, Chandler is able to completely erase it from existence. *'Microscopic:' This ability allows Chandler to shrink the opponent to a miniature size, it also worked on a Giant like Diane. *'Meteorworks:' Performed only after a series of chants, Chandler successfully summons meteors from the sky to crash down on an area. *'Absolute Order:' Chandler draws a symbol on his hand and points it on his opponent, who will then follow any order Chandler gives them. *'Dragon Fang:' Chandler manifests a dragon claw from his staff to attack his enemies with. *'Crimson Requiem:' Chandler generates an aura around his hand and fires a wave of acidic saliva that was shown to melt the ground beneath him. Chandler said that it is powerful enough to melt the Heavy Metal technique of the Giant Clan. *'Enkonjin:' Chandler creates an energy blade after swiping his staff towards the target. *'Split Tama:' Chandler rips off some of his flesh and shapes them into minions that follow his orders. When they are damaged, he could put it back as part of his body. *'Exterminate Ray:' Chandler launches a powerful ray towards his opponent. Key: Base | True Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Teachers Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Demons Category:Size-Shifters Category:Flight Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Matter Users Category:Acid Users Category:Staff Users Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Summoners Category:Forcefield Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Cane Users Category:Illusionists Category:Sword Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Morality Users Category:Aura Users Category:Tier 6